Crimes et châtiments
by psychadline
Summary: SLASH SSHP, UN PEU DE HPDM DARK FIC Harry, perturbé par la mort de Sirius, est surpris dans une position compromettante par Malefoy qui marchande l'information à un prix ... charnel. Rogue s'interroge de plus en plus sur l'humeur sombre du Gryffondor..


**Crimes et Châtiments **

****

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, tout à JKR… Je ne suis qu'une fidèle disciple de la grande prêtresse…

Sommaire : Malefoy fait une découverte hautement compromettante à propos d'un Harry plus que perturbé … Il a bien l'intention de profiter de la situation à sa manière… charnelle, j'entends. Rogue, pour sa part, s'interroge de plus en plus sur le comportement particulier du Gryffondor… Sera-t-il d'une écoute attentive ???

Warning **: **R, R et re-R… Je pense que c'est clair…. Homophobe s'abstenir… Âme sensible aussi… **DARK FIC, SLASH DM/HP, SS/HP **  Elle commence doucement le temps de mettre des choses en place, mais après la fic va devenir très sombre…. Peut être choquante pour certains… J'aime pas beaucoup la censure, voilà tout !!!! Donc…

Pour tous ceux qui restent, bonne lecture….

****

****

Chapitre 1 : Corps et âme

****

_IL LUI FALLAIT QUITTER LA CLASSE DE POTIONS SÉANCE TENANTE !_

Ignorant les regards ahuris de Ron et d'Hermione, les réprimandes sévères proférées par le Professeur Rogue et le rictus mesquin des Serpentards, Harry bondit de son siège et s'élança hors des cachots. Que la décoction de poudre de mandragores qu'il préparait à l'instant soit une des exigences partielles à la remise d'un travail ultérieur ne contrebalançait plus les sensations de manque qui se faisaient de plus en plus intenses.

Harry se savait indéniablement, indubitablement et même maladivement intoxiqué… Il savait qu'il n'avait plus la force d'entreprendre le sevrage qu'il s'était pourtant promis de respecter quelques semaines auparavant. Plus la force et, par ailleurs, plus l'envie….

À quoi bon… Il était heureux maintenant… Comme jamais, en fait, depuis la mort de Sirius. L'été n'avait été qu'une suite ininterrompue de souffrances où alternait sentiments de culpabilité et tristesse sans nom. Personne n'avait réussi à le sortir de sa torpeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la solution miracle à son problème dans un des livres qu'Hermione avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Une découverte tout à fait fortuite puisque la page s'était détachée du bouquin alors que la Gryffondor le feuilletait fébrilement à la recherche d'un quelconque renseignement qui aurait probablement fait mourir d'ennui n'importe lequel de ses camarades. Trop occupée à glaner ses informations, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué l'étincelle qui avait soudainement animé le regard émeraude de son compagnon…

_Filtre bacchanal : _

_À l'instar des vins et alcools de procuration moldue, le filtre bacchanal prodigue à son utilisateur la douce torpeur de l'euphorie passagère. Très utile dans les interventions médicales douloureuses, le filtre agit bien plus qu'à titre d'anesthésient en modulant la force de son action euphorisante de manière proportionnelle à la souffrance ressentie. S'applique également dans les cas de dépression mélancolique sévère. _

_À utiliser avec circonspection, à doses minimales et en cas d'extrême besoin. Une réglementation est émise à l'effet que tout possesseur ou tout fabriquant d'une telle mixture  doit obligatoirement en faire un rapport aux autorités ministérielles sous peine de hautes réprimandes allant d'une amende à l'emprisonnement. _

Était ensuite fournit la liste entière des ingrédients utiles à la préparation de la potion. Sur le moment, Harry n'avait pas réellement songé à fabriquer le filtre. En fait, la liste des ingrédients était si longue et la complexité de la préparation lui avait paru une charge si imposante qu'il n'avait pas pensé être en mesure de mener le projet à terme.

Toutefois, après une crise particulièrement aigue où il s'était retrouvé à deux doigts de faire le grand saut depuis la Tour des Gryffondors, il avait rassemblé le peu de dignité qui lui restait et s'était lancé dans l'entreprise. Il lui avait fallu près de deux mois avant d'avoir complété la formule. Il avait même été dans l'obligation de dérober quelques herbes dans la réserve du Professeur Rogue. Par chance, Dumbledore semblait avoir intercédé en sa faveur afin qu'il puisse poursuivre ses ASPICS dans cette matière malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas obtenu une mention suffisante en pratique lors des BUSES. Résultat, il s'était retrouvé avec un cours régulier de potions de sixième année et un cours de rattrapage avec les cinquièmes….

Exigences de Dumbledore qu'il avait d'abord décliné sans aucune forme de politesse… pour ensuite se rétracter à la découverte du filtre salvateur. Un avantage plus que stratégique que celui d'approfondir l'art de la potion en plus d'avoir un accès plus aisé aux ingrédients de fabrication ! Il fallait dire que l'expression médusée qu'avait affichée le directeur des Serpentards lors de sa première entrée dans sa classe valait bien le sacrifice ! Rogue pensait être débarrassé de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarit ! Grossière erreur ! Harry prenait un malin plaisir depuis à assister à tous ses cours, la seule matière où il ne s'absentait pas sans raison, afin de tourmenter celui qui était en partie responsable de la mort de son parrain. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait…

Mais pour l'heure, il n'était pas en mesure d'invectiver mentalement son ennemi du corps enseignant. Il lui fallait absolument renouvelé sa dose. Ses malaises devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. L'exigence de la consommation se faisait ressentir maintenant presque tous les jours alors qu'elle ne se présentait qu'une fois semaine auparavant. Maux de cœur, étourdissements, jambes flageolantes, sueurs, confusion… La liste semblait vouloir s'alourdir de semaine en semaine. Cette fois-ci, la crise avait intempestivement débuté durant le cours de potions. Les mains tremblantes, Harry avait été incapable de suivre les instructions méticuleuses affichées au tableau… au plus grand bonheur de Rogue qui avait enlevé quelques… combien déjà…. enfin, un nombre important de points à Gryffondor. Se préparant à lui répliquer vertement, Harry avait alors été envahi par des frissons fiévreux incontrôlables qu'il lui fallait soulager sans plus attendre. 

_La Salle sur Demande, VITE, la Salle sur Demande… _

Perdant toutes notions de prudence devant l'urgence de la situation, il s'élança dans les couloirs à la recherche de la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet, esquissa les trois va et vient réglementaire et s'engouffra bientôt dans son refuge sans même se donner la peine de refermer la porte. Les flacons contenant le filtre étaient bien disposés sur l'établie de travail où jonchaient débris d'herbes et chaudrons mal lavés.

Ne faisant ni une ni deux, Harry décrocha un flacon de son support et l'amena à ses lèvres…. Des lames d'ivresse le submergèrent aussitôt…. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'ici… Mieux que ses victoires au Quidditch, mieux que de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Rogue ou à Malefoy, mieux que les sensations qu'il éprouvait l'année dernière à se noyer dans les yeux de Cho… 

Titubant d'aise, les yeux clos et cherchant appui sur le mur derrière lui, Harry ne pris conscience d'une présence étrangère dans la pièce que lorsqu'elle signala d'elle-même sa présence…

- Alors Potter, de quoi notre grand héros national doit-il tant se soulager ? lança devant lui une voix triomphante. Et dire que tes amis et connaissances affirmaient que tu allais miraculeusement mieux depuis quelques mois… Une chance pour eux que j'ai été assez généreux pour m'absenter du cours de Rogue afin de voir comment se porte ta sant

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Harry rencontra un regard d'acier qu'il identifia péniblement comme appartenant à Drago Malefoy. Encore confus des effets de la solution, il ne mesura aucunement, sur le moment du moins, la signification d'une telle intrusion.

Le Serpentard, lui, pour sa part, savourait cette victoire sur son pire ennemi. Potter, le Survivant, drogué jusqu'à la moelle ! Qu'il y aurait des déceptions dans le monde magique pour tous ces biens pensants qui prenaient Potter pour un Saint ! S'approchant d'un pas conquérant pour examiner de plus près les flacons, son regard accrocha rapidement une feuille jaunie, probablement arrachée à un livre, bien lisible malgré quelques éclaboussures de potion. Survolant le texte des yeux, le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit encore davantage, si c'était possible…

Il tenait là une vengeance plus qu'inespérée. Possession ET fabrication illégale de filtre bacchanal…  Avec ça, Potter serait prêt à répondre à toutes ses demandes, quel qu'en soit la nature…

- Et bien, et bien Potter… Tu devrais toujours t'assurer de bien refermer la porte avant de t'adonner à ce type d'activités… Parce que, tu sais, certaines personnes mal attentionnées pourraient vouloir profiter de cette… hum… faiblesse…

Harry ne saisit qu'avec un certain détachement les menaces de son ennemi.  Il se sentait si heureux, tellement heureux que rien, même pas Malefoy, ne pouvait venir ternir sa bonne humeur.

- Et, la fouine, mais qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre dans MA Salle sur Demande… Je t'ai pas invité, alors, DEHORS, lui répliqua le brun d'une voix pâteuse.

- La tête que ferait ce vieux gâteux de Dumbledore si je lui ramenais son petit préféré dans cet état… Je crois bien qu'il en mourrait et nous débarrasserait enfin de sa présence…. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Potter, tu crois que c'est ce que je devrais faire…

- Rien à foutre Malefoy… Il m'a laissé moisir tout l'été chez mon oncle et ma tante… POUR MA PROTECTION IL DIT… C'est ça oui… MON ŒIL, pour ma protection….  Alors qu'il n'a pas réussi à démasquer Quirrel en première année, qu'il me laisse affronter seul un basilic, qu'il laisse mourir Cédric et Sirius et qu'il me laisse TOUJOURS CONFRONTER SEUL VOLDEMORT… Protection… C'est ça, oui… Il veut juste me pourrir la vie, voilà tout… Rien à foutre de tes menaces Malefoy. Va tout lui dire… Pis si ça l'achève, BON DÉBARRAS !!!

Harry avait lâché sa tirade d'une seule traite, hurlant et même beuglant par moment, mais toujours, quoique de moins en moins, habité par une sensation d'allégresse. Il ne savait pas trop dans quelle mesure il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire…  Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était le départ du Serpentard qui risquait, il le présentait, de lui gâcher les quelques premières dix minutes de pur plaisir qu'il ressentait toujours après sa dose

Pour sa part, Drago Malefoy était quelque peu sonné… mais pas démonté pour autant… Il fallait que Potter le craigne, il le fallait… Pour une fois qu'il avait un avantage aussi stratégique, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance… Il avait des projets pour lui et son petit Gryffondor maintenant sans défense…

- Sais-tu que le filtre bacchanal est hautement toxique et qu'il a le fâcheux désavantage de créer une dépendance quasi instantanée s'il est mal administr ? lui asséna le blond sur le ton de la conversation. Sais-tu aussi que je pourrais t'envoyer à Azkaban après un tel délit ? Question de venger mon père, par exemple… J'ai cru comprendre qu'il restait quelques Détracteurs à la solde du Ministère… Et je sais comment tu apprécies leur compagnie ! Dis-moi, tu penses qu'il te sera agréable de revoir encore et encore la mort de ton cher parrain en ayant pour seule compagnie les soupirs d'horreur de tes autres compagnons enfermés tout comme toi dans des cachots suintant d'humidité !

La mention de Sirius ramena brutalement Harry à la réalité et il perçu bien, cette fois-ci, toute l'ampleur de la situation…. Il fixa pleinement son attention sur un Malefoy qui affichait maintenant le sourire satisfait de celui qui a enfin obtenu l'attention qu'il croit mériter (NDA : l'expression Malefoyenne habituelle quoi !!!).

Horreur, honte, doute, consternation alternèrent dans le regard du Gryffondor, ce qui remplit bientôt d'aise son rival. Merlin qu'il aimait cette sensation de puissance, cette impression d'avoir le destin de l'ennemi entre ses mains…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? lui lança Harry qui rassemblait tout son courage pour ne pas fléchir devant le regard d'acier victorieux. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour alerter le monde qu'Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, n'est qu'un drogué complètement paum ?

S'approchant du Gryffondor d'un pas nonchalant, Drago plaqua bientôt ses deux mains de chaque côté du corps tremblant du brun, le coinçant plus étroitement contre le mur… Ricanant des tentatives vaines et maladroites de son vis-à-vis qui tentait de le repousser, il lui susurra bientôt à l'oreille :

- Tout dépend de toi, Potter ! Si tu acceptes mes conditions et que tu fais le bon garçon, je peux t'assurer que j'emporterai dans la tombe ton petit secret. Dans le cas contraire, et bien, je me ferai un plaisir de donner une belle entrevue dans tous les journaux d'Angleterre…

-  Et quelles sont tes conditions Malefoy, hoqueta Harry, frissonnant sous la combinaison de l'étrange regard du Serpentard, de la caresse de son souffle dans son cou et surtout, il voulait s'en convaincre, de l'effet hautement euphorisant du filtre.

- Oh, presque rien, Potter…

Et lui assénant bientôt le coup de grâce…

- Je te veux toi, soumis corps et âme…

À SUIVRE


End file.
